The Scientist
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation, Caroline?" Kol/Caroline. AU.
1. You don't know how lovely you are

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry _

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_ I had to find you, tell you I need you _

_Tell you I set you apart_

**-Coldplay, The Scientist_  
_**

Caroline was dreaming, lost in visions of castles, dances and pretty boys with pretty voices. She was so lost in her sleep she couldn't notice the cold breeze entering her bedroom, the light of the full moon in the sky, framed by her window. None of those things mattered anyway.

She was dancing, spinning around in a large ballroom with marble floors, golden ceilings and a sparkling chandelier. She was in the arms of a man she barely recognized, her eyes going to a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked unhappy but entranced as if he couldn't look away from her. She smiled at him as she and her partner passed by him, he remained standing there, nursing a glass of wine, a pretty girl on his arm, by his side.

The dance ended and her partner bowed to her before taking his leave. She curtsied and picked up the many layers of her periwinkle dress. She made her way to the balcony where the moon was full and ominous, the starts glistening like fairy lights and the wind cool on her skin. It was a blue moon that night and she smiled to herself as she heard footsteps approach her from behind, muffled, trying to be quiet.

_Come back to me…._

"Lovely night…" A voice said, it was undoubtedly male and she wagered a guess on which person standing there was. She turned around, smiling, the stranger on the side of the dance floor standing there by the doors. "Absolutely stunning," She remarked.

He stepped forward. One step, two, until he was right in front of her and she could feel his breath on her neck. His hands were in his pockets, trying to look casual and succeeding. "But I must say, you make the view even more beautiful here." He said, smirking at her charmingly, disarmingly.

She blushed from head to toe and turned away from him. "I think you're being a little too forward, sir."

"Maybe," He chuckled. "But I just speak the truth."

_Come back to me, please…._

His hands suddenly were on her bare arms, his soft hands caressing the flesh of her skin and she shivered. He moved forward until his back was pressed to her front and she felt how warm he was. His mouth went to her neck and she gasped in shock, his teeth coming out to play and she felt him nibble on her pulse. Her heartbeat quickening she turned around and boldly captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

He responded immediately, his hands travelling down to her waist and pulling her impossibly closer. His tongue coaxed her mouth open and he explored, tasting, testing until she's squirming in his arms. His lips travelled to her cheek and down to her neck again. She arched against him, her breasts against his chest and his fingers were caressing her stomach in motioning circles, making butterflies flutter within.

But wait, she shouldn't be doing this. If her father found out he'd…

She lightly pushed him off her, her arms going to his chest to do the deed. He obligingly pulled away but stared at her with lust-filled hooded eyes tinged with confusion. "What's the matter?"

She tried to put herself together, to compose herself from her flustered state and she pushed him back another step, she needed distance between them. "I can't."

_Please…._

"Why not?" He took a step forward despite her hand on his chest, keeping him at bay. His hands grasped her and her hands went to his broad shoulders, praying that he would be a gentleman and leave her be.

"It's improper." She protested.

He laughed, his shoulder shaking with mirth. "Proper? My dear, you have no desire to be proper. I can see it in your eyes. You want to rebel and tell the world that you don't give a damn." His hands went to her waist, creeping lower and lower until it was dangerous. "Let me show you what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" She challenged.

He smiled. "Because," He said. "You're mine."

She felt herself bristle with anger. How dare he! She pushed him away forcefully and he stumbled backwards before regaining his footing. He stared at her in shock, not expecting her to do that and she glared at him with frosty blue eyes. "I do not belong to you. I belong to no man."

_Come back to me…_

"That's what you think," He smirked in challenge and she felt like he was mocking her. "That's what they all think."

"Please do not compare me to your whores, sir," She replied bitingly. "You'll be much surprised."

He stared at her, eyes probing, weighing before he chuckled and smiled at her. His smile was the sun setting over the horizon, it was beautiful and for a moment she's dazzled by it before it disappears and he bowed. "My apologies, miss. I may have misjudged you after all."

She weighed in her head whether he was sincere or not but decided to be the bigger person and she nodded in acquiesce. "You are forgiven, Mister…?"

"Mikaelson," He put in. "Kol Mikaelson."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Mister Mikaelson but I'm afraid I must take my leave now," She moved to brush past him but his quick hands grabbed her arm at the last minute.

"Wait," He said. "You forgot to give me your name."

She smiled at him guilefully. "You didn't earn it."

She shrugged him off and he let go of her, staring at her in fascination as she walked away, his eyes burning holes into her back.

_Come back to me, please…_

Caroline awoke in her bed, eyes staring at the ceiling and hand reaching up to touch her lips. It had felt so real her dream, almost like it had actually happened to her. She began to smile and giggled to herself. Right, like there was a Kol Mikaelson out there just waiting for her.

She blinked away the sleep threatening to overcome her again and she got up from the bed, stretching languidly her muscles before going to the bathroom. Whatever, no more dreaming. Today was the first day of classes and she had a very busy day ahead of her.


	2. I am in misery

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah _

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

**-Maroon 5, Misery**

Caroline walked into the school, dressed to digress. Eyes followed her as she moved past them, she chatted happily to Bonnie as they made fun of their classmates' outfits. Bonnie's tranny comment made her snort and she spotted Elena talking with her boyfriend Matt. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bonnie remarked, eyeing the two lovebirds.

"Please, it's been going on since last year," Caroline said. "Why can't they just break up and get it over with?"

"Caroline they've been practically dating since we were toddlers. It's not that easy."

"Oh, of course it is!" Caroline proceeded to imitate Elena and Matt. "'Matt, it's over!' 'But Elena, I love you!' "Well, I don't love you so it's over, bye!'"

Bonnie tried to look unimpressed but she ended up smiling anyway. "Oh Caroline…"

"You know what, if Elena can't do it? I'll break it off for her. It's been a while since I broke someone's heart."

Bonnie stared at her disbelievingly. "You're not serious, are you?"

"What? It could be a really business. Call it a personal breaker-upper."

"What? And they get to choose whether it'd be gentle or harsh?"

"Of course!"

Bonnie laughed and dragged Caroline away, shaking her head as Caroline started to plan her new business venture. "I can start off with ten dollars at the most but I might start charging more if business is booming…"

Bonnie stopped outside the Principal's office, staring at something. Caroline stopped talking and looked at what she was staring at. It was a back, a boy's back, nice and lean wearing a black leather jacket, brown sweatshirt, jeans and boots. It wasn't anything special but Bonnie, of course, had a thing for nice backs. She was weird like that.

Caroline rolled her blue eyes. "It's just a back, Bonnie."

"A _very _hot back," Bonnie said appreciatively. Caroline just shook her head and tried to drag away Bonnie to class before the bell rang. Bonnie kept on looking at the stranger as he passed by though, her eyes getting more dreamy by the minute.

"Oh for God's sakes, he can't be that hot!"

Caroline turned around, expecting to see some average-looking boy who just happened to have a nice back but what she saw made her gasp in shock. It was the boy from her dreams! Tall, with dark hair and eyes, impossibly handsome like he didn't belong in this time. He was staring at her like he'd seen a ghost though. "Caroline…"

"Kol…" She gasped out his name and then he smiled, rushing towards her so quickly he was like a blur.

Suddenly, she was in his arms, being spun around until she felt sick. He brought her down to her feet finally and cupped her face, staring at her in disbelief, surprise, so much happiness and…and love. He stared at her like he loved her. "Caroline…you…I can't believe it…"

His smile was disarming, pure, and sweet. It was dazzling and she stared up at him, not knowing what to say or do. How often was it that you met the boy of your dreams and he surprised you by hugging you and staring at you like you invented ice cream? Not every day. She was little flummoxed on what to do next.

What the boy did next was shocking. Well, not really if she'd been paying much attention, she'd realize it'd make perfect sense on what he did. But really, she was a little out of it at the moment so forgive her. _He kissed her._

And it wasn't just a peck. It was a full on, smooch with tongues battling for dominance and she could taste him all over that she didn't know where she ended and he began. It was the type of kiss she read about in romance novels. The type of kiss that made you jealous of it when you read about it or blush like a school girl when you saw it in person. It was a very shocking moment for her.

She wasn't really sure on what to do.

So she slapped him, _hard_.

He stared at her disbelievingly and shocked with a red handprint on his cheek He looked like he couldn't believe she just deigned to hit him, much less not like him kissing her. Like it was totally normal for a stranger to just come up and kiss you. Never mind the whole dream boy thing.

"Caroline?" He uttered out in question, eyes searching hers.

She looked away from him and the crowd of people staring at them, watching the show. Oh God. She couldn't believe this was happening to her! So she turned tail and ran.

She hid in the janitor's closet for hours, maybe more. She didn't dare come out less she ran into _him_ again. What was he thinking doing that? Who the fuck was he anyway?

_You know him, Caroline. He's Kol._

Right. Kol freaking Mikaelson, the boy in her dreams, the new boy in school.

_Everyone_ had to be talking about it by now. That scene in the hallway would be the latest gossip for days. She groaned and rubbed her hands over her face, wishing she'd just stayed at home that day. Today was just too weird.

Her stomach grumbled. It had to be lunch time by now. Surely, she could come out now? He had to be gone by now right. Disappeared back into her dreams like a hallucination.

Maybe he was just a hallucination, a daydream her mind had conjured up. He couldn't possibly be real right? Things like that didn't happen in real life. You don't mean your dream boy in real life. Dream boys stayed in dreams where they belong.

He couldn't be real. She decided. She'd made the whole thing up.

Opening the door of the janitor's closet, she peered outside and found the hallway empty. Everyone must be in the cafeteria for lunch. She made her way there and looked for the table where the jocks and cheerleaders were seated. Bonnie and Elena waved at her and she took her preferred seat, at the head of the table.

"Caroline, where you've been? You missed class!" Bonnie said.

Caroline squirmed. She didn't want to ask but she had to confirm her story. "Did this morning really happen?"

"You mean the new senior coming up and kissing you like you're his long lost lover?" Elena asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Yep, it happened." Matt answered sheepishly.

Caroline groaned and covered her face with her hands, mentally swearing in French . If it had really happened then that meant he was somewhere in the school, waiting for her like some freaky stalker. Oh God, that was creepy. She had to find a way to avoid him.

But how?

The hair on the back of her head stood on end and she turned around to find dark eyes watching her from across the cafeteria, entranced, pleading. Kol Mikaelson was staring at her. She shivered and looked away, blushing. She had to do something.

Bonnie cut in. "Caroline, you coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah," She answered absentmindedly, eyes drifting to the boy across the room.

_And as long as he's not there, she'd be just peachy._

* * *

**There you go. Their first meeting. Caroline's kinda freaked out and Kol's being a creeper. Haha._  
_**


	3. And all this devotion I never knew

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, _

_And all this devotion I never knew went on,_

_And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released, _

_But the arms of the ocean delivered me._

**-Florence and the Machine, Never Let Me Go**

Caroline went home to change clothes before leaving for the school come back party at the falls. She found Bonnie getting a beer from an icebox while Elena and Matt were cuddling at the corner. Caroline smiled as Bonnie turned and saw her, waving her free hand at the blonde. "Hey Bon. Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. Some jocks are off snorting party favours, most are getting drunk and I'm pretty sure Tyler Lockwood's off getting frisky in the woods with Matt's sister." The darker girl answered, shrugging. "You know the usual."

Caroline laughed and took a bottle from the icebox, uncapping it and taking a sip. The bitterness was almost soothing as Bonnie commandeered her attention. Conversation was idle between them as they discussed teachers and classmates. Still, even with her friend's efforts, her mind kept drifting towards her dream boy.

Kol Mikaelson, the weirdo that ran towards her like she was his long lost lover, spun her around in his arms like a freaking old movie hero and planted one on her that morning without provocation. He freaked her out, very much. And the fact that he knew her name before they'd even been introduced. Fine, she knew his name as well but that was different!

She'd thought she was just dreaming, fantasizing, making things up. But how do you explain the boy in her dreams appearing at her high school? Maybe she'd seen him on TV or a magazine or something. There _had_ to be an explanation for all of this.

"Incoming, stalker at three o'clock!" Bonnie said, jerking her head towards where Kol Mikaelson was walking towards them, slowly, like he was advancing on a hungry lion.

Caroline stiffened and started panicking, looking for an escape route. Oh no, not again! She was about to make a run for it when he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She took a step back and gulped in anticipation and fear.

His expression was apologetic, careful and he raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I,,,I thought you were someone else and I was wrong. I'm really not some creep who attacks girls he doesn't know so again I'm sorry."

She didn't know what to think or do and she stared at him with wide blue eyes. His own dark brown ones were staring at her pleadingly to understand and she felt herself melt. She guessed his explanation made sense. It was just a case of mistaken identity. He'd probably thought she was his girlfriend or something who she had a large resemblance too.

Her thoughts kept her quiet for some time until finally Bonnie nudged her on the side and she spoke. "Okay. I mean, just don't do it again and it's all good."

He smiled and wow, was it a nice smile, all white teeth and thin pink lips His brown eyes practically sparkled with warmth and it made butterflies flutter in her stomach. What was he doing to her? She shook off those thoughts and listened to him speak.

"Listen, you wanna take a walk with me, show me the falls? I hear they're beautiful at this time at night."

"I don't usually go off with strange men." She replied.

Something about this boy was just off, like he didn't belong. She wasn't sure he wouldn't try to molest her either when they were alone. Besides, she only took guys she liked to the Falls, Not that he wasn't attractive because he was. He was all angelic looks and delicate features and those eyes! My God, she could get lost in them forever.

He grinned at her guilessly. "Oh come on, take a chance! I'm harmless, seriously. If I ever touch you inappropriately again, you can scream and run away like hell, even kick me in the shins. You're safe with me, I promise."

She stared him down for a moment, trying to gauge any bad motive on him but he showed none if there was any. His face was just too innocent, youthful and pure. She couldn't distrust a face like that, no one could. She handed Bonnie her beer, who was staring at her like she was crazy. "Let's go."

Caroline ignored the stares of protest coming from her best friend and led Kol towards the woods and the path that led to the perfect spot to watch the falls. He was quiet as they walked, keeping up with her easily as he stepped over sticks and tree roots. She watched him from the corner of her eye, liking the way the light of the moon illuminated him. He_ really_ was quite hot.

"Here we are," She announced as the falls came into view. She turned around and he was staring at the falls contemplatively, eyes assessing the natural beauty. "Isn't it nice?"

"Very beautiful," He agreed but he wasn't staring at the falls anymore but right at her. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of it."

Oh-kay…he was a charmer. She blushed and looked away, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans. There was silence as she paced around the circle of the clearing. Kol eyed her curiously as her mind raced a mile a minute.

"So…" They both started at the same time and they smiled at each other at their awkwardness.

Caroline wasn't usually shy around boys. She was confident and aggressive and she always got the boy she something about this boy was different, she could tell. He made her nervous and that was something indeed. It took a lot to make a Forbes nervous.

She gestured for him to go ahead and talk. She'd say something stupid anyway with her nervousness. Better let him take the wheel and do all the talking. She was known for her tendency to babble.

"We've never been properly introduced. I'm Kol Mikaelson," He took her hand and kissed it. It was a cheesy move but it made her blush. She was almost expecting it. He seemed the type to be romantic and old-fashioned. "And your name is?"

"Caroline Forbes," She answered smiling at him. He hadn't let go of her hand, holding it in his firmly like he never wanted to let me go. She tugged her hand away and he released her obligingly.

It was weird. She was right about his name. It really was Kol Mikaelson. What were the odds of that?

"This is going to sound crazy but I kinda already knew your name." She admitted, cringing when she stared at him, waiting for him to burst out laughing and tell her she was crazy. She was taking a chance here, telling him this and she prayed he wouldn't find her weird.

Instead, he stared at her curiously and asked. "How did you know my name?"

"I've been dreaming about you. I've seen your face and learned your name before I met you…." Okay, stop now, Caroline. She laughed at her confessions. "I'm sorry. This is really weird. You must think I belong in an asylum. I'm just gonna go now-"

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand before she could get far, eyes staring at her desperately. "I don't think you're crazy at all."

She stared at him with wide eyes, surprised. "You don't?"

"No," He let out a breath, nervously, agitatedly. "It's just…I've met you and learned your name too before. I've seen your face and heard your laugh and tasted those lips of yours. It's driving me crazy just thinking about it…" He stopped himself from rambling even more before continuing. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Caroline?"

The only thing she knew about reincarnation was what she learned in World History with Hinduism and karma and whatnot. And really she didn't really believe in it. She was a romantic at heart, an optimist but even her flights of fancy had their limits. So, no, she didn't.

She shook her head. "Not really."

He sighed, running his hand through his dark hair. "Well, what other explanation could there be? We must've met in a past life, that's the only explanation. Your dreams are memories."

"Are you saying that we knew each other in a past life and we had the exact same names and faces?" That certainly explained this morning, how he knew her name and kissed her like he hadn't seen her for decades. "Were we…lovers in a past life?"

"I feel it," His hand holding hers brought her hand to his chest, placing it over his heart. "I feel it. Don't you?"

She felt like believing him. That it indeed was true that they were past lovers and they found it each other again. It felt like the perfect romance story. Something she would've read over and over until she had the words memorized. She wanted to believe him and that they were going to have their happily ever after now because it was destined.

But then again…

She stepped away from, taking her hand back. "This is way too crazy for me."

"I know, I know. It's weird." He conceded his brow crinkling. "But how often do long lost lovers find each other again if this isn't real? How often do you find the one you loved again?"

_Come back to me, please. _Those words had echoed in her dreams countless of times. Was it possible that it was his voice, asking her to come back to him, to be with him again? Was all this possible?

She took a step forward towards him and made her choice.


	4. you'll be mine again

_Here's a place I used to go__there's a world I used to know_

_There was a light and it was you_

_Every word I say is true_

_I say – _

_Every day I will wait – _

_Till you're mine again__I will die every day –_

_Till you're mine again__there's no words to explain –_

_No beginning and no end__I will dream, I will pray –_

_You'll be mine again_

**-Black Lab, Mine Again**

It was weird. I mean, who would believe it? The very idea of it! It was all about reincarnation, soul mates and destiny.

Who would believe that Caroline Forbes the giddiest romantic this side of the south would find her lover from a past life? After all these decades, after all these years, after all this time? Was it all possible? Finding the one you loved again?

Kol seemed to believe so. He was almost desperate in his belief that she was his Caroline from another time. And was she to believe as well that she was the Kol in her dreams? The boy she'd met and kissed and loved in her dreams- her memories- so many times?

Were her dreams really memories? Had she been remembering a past life since she was a child? Could all this be true and not some really over the top joke? Was Kol for real?

She didn't know what to think as she strode into the hallways of Mystic Falls High, scatter-brained and confused but also oddly excited about what would happen next. Kol already thought there was a connection between them, something undeniable. He'd been waiting his whole life for her and now that he'd found her, he wasn't letting go.

She didn't know what to feel about that. It was _very_ romantic but also kind of creepy. Soul mates? Long lost lovers? It just sounded like romantic tripe.

She stopped her locker and unlocked it, her mind unfocused as she pulled out her books. She needed normalcy. Everything had changed since the previous night when she'd acquiesced to Kol and they'd spent the rest of the night just talking, recounting memories and comparing thoughts. It'd felt so normal like it was meant to be for her to be sitting there with Kol and being with him.

It honestly scared the shit out of her.

Kol already loved her, it was the way he stared at her like she was the only girl in the world. She'd never had that. She'd never been truly fallen for someone, she'd thought she stepped in it a few times though, All those boys were flings and mistakes she'd rather not recall. And Kol…

"Good morning, sweetheart." A warm breath blew into her ear, whispering like a lover's caress. She gasped and turned around, ready to slap the assaulter or take out the pepper spray her mom always made her bring with her out of her bag and mace the asshole. Kol grabbed her arms in time and stopped her from causing him bodily harm. "Whoa, a little defensive there, sweets?"

"Kol," She groaned out his name and shook his touch off her. He released her and kept smiling at her like she was an amusing little puppy. She frowned. "What do you want?"

"Cranky, my sweet? It's such a lovely morning." He remarked, smirking. "And I thought we hit it off quite well last night."

They did. Really well, _too well_. They just met! Their shouldn't be sparks and connections and undeniable attraction so loud you could hear it from Timbuktu.

"I didn't get enough sleep. I was up all night, thinking."

"_About me_? I'm flattered,"

He _did_ look too pleased about that. It was true but she didn't want to admit it to his face. It would just make his ego swell.

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, not bothering to talk to him anymore, He was too arrogant and insufferable and rude. From her memories of his past self and he's behaviour last night, he was only nice when he wanted something, Like luring her at the falls to get her alone and tell her she was his soul mate. Succeeding in not freaking her out and getting her to spend the rest of the evening with him until she had to go home.

It was quite well-done she would be impressed, her Queen Bee side almost reverent at this but she forced herself to think it devious. He didn't seem to care that he'd essentially tricked her into thinking he'd been an innocent, regular, nice guy. He was a cruel, vicious, bloodthirsty heathen. And he knew it and liked it.

Kol followed her, walking with her as she made her way to class. She didn't even know what his first class was so she had no idea if he was headed the same way as her or if he simply wanted to annoy her more. She had the feeling it was the latter. "Come now, sweetie, I just want to talk to you." He said.

She played along. "About?"

"Our date tonight, of course!" She stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him like he was a madman. "What? Drinks at this place called The Grill? It's a very popular hangout for everyone around here. I thought you'd be pleased."

He thought she'd be pleased? Well, if he was any other guy, yes. But after she'd had a good night's sleep, she'd concluded that this was far too crazy and that she was staying away from him….for like forever. She needed to make that clear.

"Listen, Kol," She started. "We can't date each other. Not now, not ever."

He didn't miss a beat. "And why ever not? I'm hot, you're hot. We share enough history to write a romance novel. We're a perfect pair."

She felt a headache coming on. He was just so insufferable and arrogant! He just couldn't take no for an answer, could he? No, of course not.

"Because Kol, I'll tell you why. Reincarnated lovers? It's ridiculously cheesy, weird and cliché!" She responded. "No one would believe it in this day and age. This absolutely sounds _insane_."

His grin didn't falter. He just shrugged and replied. "No one ever said love is sane. Love is patient, love is kind, love is slowly going out of your mind."

Honestly.

She tried to stare him down but he kept smiling at her, eyes shining with mirth as she resisted the urge to hit him to wipe that expression of his face. He irked her so. "I just can't do this, Kol. I just can't."

"You seemed to be fine with it last night?"

"That was last night before I got to thinking and really they'd lock as up in the fun house if they heard what we were talking about."

"As long as I get to share a room with you, I'm good."

She was so frustrated she could hit someone, preferably him. Curse his charm and good looks!

"Don't you see, Kol? This can never work. It didn't work out for our ancestors. The first Kol and Caroline didn't end up together remember?" She tried to make him see reason. "It's not going to work for us."

"What makes you say that?" His expression turned serious. "Do you have some ability to see the future and you can gauge whether or not a relationship works out?"

"No, but-" He cut her off.

"So, then why not take a leap? Fall, Caroline, fall again!" He grinned so brightly at her, trying to convince her with the love he felt for her and the faith he had in this. It overwhelmed her. "Let me show you that we _can_ work, That this is worth it."

Fall, Caroline, fall again!

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and her blood pumping faster in her veins, exhilaration and adrenaline coursing through her bloodstream. Here was a boy who was willing to give her everything if she'd just accept him and what they were and he'll give her the world on a golden platter. He was evil, crazy and relentless. What chance did she have?

"Okay," She nodded, breathlessly. "Okay."

He moved forward and suddenly his lips were at her cheek, soft and plush, His lips barely touching her ear as he whispered. "I'll see you at the Grill tonight."

And then he left, leaving her to stare after him. Her thoughts were colliding like a car crash and she took several deep breaths as she tried to restart her heart. Wait, had she just agreed to a date with Kol Mikaelson? Oh she had!

And it was too late to back out now. She was in deep with her dream boy, her new found lover. He'd never leave her alone now until he had her. She was doomed.

* * *

**"Love is patient, love is kind, love is slowly going out of your mind." is from 27 Dresses.**


End file.
